In this institutional application by Boston University School of Medicine, we propose to establish a unified instrument facility bringing together existing equipment (oligonucleotide synthesizer, amino acid analyzers) and adding new state-of-the-art equipment in a core with trained personnel who will provide a service to a variety of research projects. We are requesting funding to purchase a peptide synthesis system with three reaction vessels and an HPLC system for peptide purification. The instruments will be utilized by four major research groups: the Cardiovascular Institute, and the Departments of Medicine, Biochemistry, and Biophysics. Major uses will involve: 1) synthesis of angiotensin inhibitor, synthesis of agonist and antagonist of bradykinin and vasopressin receptors (Dr. Gavras); 2) synthesis of peptides recognized by the platelet (GPIIb-IIIa) and other cell adhesion receptors termed integrins, synthesis of peptides corresponding to the platelet receptor binding domains of fibronectin, plasmin, urokinase, tissue plasminogen activator and thrombospondin (Dr. Plow); 3) synthesis of peptides corresponding to structural or functional domains of apolipoproteins (Dr. Small and associates). The instruments will be installed in the newly created molecular biology research facilities constructed with NIH funding (HL35669). The P.I. will be responsible for the overall operation of these instruments. Dr. Lammek, an accomplished peptide chemist will be responsible for the daily operation of the peptide synthesizer and the HPLC. After two years of support from the University, most of the financial support for the operation of the instruments will be obtained from existing or new research grants. Research activities have expanded dramatically at the School of Medicine in the past few years with several new faculty recruits. Emphasis has been placed on the utilization of molecular biology approaches to study problems pertinent to hypertension, atherosclerosis, and pulmonary disease.